On a beautiful afternoon, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $9.87 each and baskets of bananas for $6.56 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of bananas before heading home. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the bananas. Price of lemons + price of bananas = total price. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $16.43.